Broken
by HeisenbergWD
Summary: In this ongoing story, Bonnie from The Walking Dead finds herself caught up in the methamphetamine business. Can she make a profit, or will her situation end up worse than it began?
1. Chapter 1- Breaking

**856 Days In**

Kneeling by Clementine's unconscious body, Kenny looked up at Bonnie, his eyes filled with betrayal and resentment. Bonnie looked over her shoulder, but Mike and Arvo were nowhere to be found, having fled the scene. Bonnie flinched as Kenny roared, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, BONNIE?! SHE'S ELEVEN! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"

"I-it wasn't me, Kenny! I... it was that Russi-"

"Oh, the fucking RUSSKIE?! Oh, of fucking COURSE, it just HAD to be that fucking Commie shitbird... FUCK!"

"Uh... I-I can, uh, get some-"

"Shut up, Bonnie", interjected Jane, who had walked out the door during Kenny's rant, "You're obviously not gonna get this maniac to calm down." Jane crossed her arms while glancing over at Kenny, who had his fists clenched and was holding back tears of fury. Kenny opened his mouth to retort, then looked at the unconscious Clementine again and sighed. "Look", said Kenny, glaring angrily at Jane, "We can either stand around here, shittin' on each other, or we can put Clem in the fuckin' car and go to Wellington."

"Wellington?!", Jane objected, "You're fucking crazy! That damn place might not even exist! And besides, even if it DID, it'd be way too fucking cold! We'd freeze to death!"

"It's. Our. Best. Shot.", replied Kenny through gritted teeth.

"_I_ say we go back to Howe's, where it's _warm_!"

"Well, _I'm_ the one who fixed the fucking car, so _I'm _the one who says where we go, and _I_ say we go _NORTH_, to _WELLINGTON_!"

Tired of arguing, Jane appealed to Bonnie. "What do you think, Bonnie? Should we go North and freeze our asses off looking for a community that might not even exist, or go back South to the nice, safe, fortified compound full of supplies?"

Bonnie's eyes widened. It had been a very long time since she had been presented with a choice such as this one. However, before Bonnie even had a chance to speak, Kenny started shouting again. "NO! This woman may _SEEM_ sympathetic, but she still tried to steal supplies- for the _SECOND_ time in the past few days, even- and drive off with the other psychos! Fuck her, she can go wherever the fuck she wants, but not in MY car!"

Bonnie felt like she had been punched in the gut. She had stuck around because she was worried about Clementine, and now she was being punished for it. Feeling unwanted, Bonnie turned around and started to walk away, before being startled by Kenny yelling again. "If you're gonna leave, _WHICH YOU'D BETTER_, at least _DROP THE SUPPLIES_ _YOU TRIED TO FUCKING STEAL_! THEY'RE _ALL WE HAVE LEFT_!"

Not wanting to anger a vengeful Kenny even further, Bonnie dropped the bag and ran away as fast as she could. By the time she ran out of breath and sat down beneath a snowy pine tree, she couldn't hear Kenny and Jane shouting at each other any more. Bonnie had only intended to rest beneath the tree for a few minutes, but she ended up falling asleep.

Bonnie awoke from her unintended slumber a few hours later, startled by a loud noise. It didn't sound like a gunshot, but whatever it was, it certainly didn't sound good. Bonnie got up to investigate the source of the noise. Coming closer to the place the noise came from, Bonnie saw an RV that had crashed into a tall tree, with a walker crushed between the RV and the tree. As she was about to turn back, Bonnie saw two people wearing aprons and gas masks arguing inside the RV. One of the people stopped and turned towards the windscreen- towards Bonnie. Feeling like she would be shot if she ran, Bonnie raised her hands and walked slowly towards the crashed RV. The RV's sliding door opened, and the figures in aprons and gas masks stood either side of it, arms crossed, looking at Bonnie. Bonnie cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Nice, uh, vehicle ya got there... so, crashed, huh? Darn shame... y'know, I once knew a guy who-"

"Whaddya want, bitch?" Came the muffled voice of an agitated young man.

One of the figures in gas masks elbowed the other in the ribs.

"_Ow_! I-I mean, uh... wh-what is your... business here... uh... kind stranger?" Came the same voice as before.

"Heh, Don't mind him", chuckled the muffled voice of an older gentleman, "James can be a bit... he speaks without thinking first, sometimes. Of course, that's not exactly a safe trait to have nowadays, is it?"

The man named James slowly turned his head towards the other man. He looked like he was glaring at him, but it was hard to tell under the gas mask. After a moment of what would have been silence if not for the walker gargling in the background, the older man properly introduced himself and James. "I'm Richard, by the way. James is my partner. This is our meth lab..."

"What the fuck, Dick?!", yelled an exasperated James.

"Hey, it's not like this defenseless woman is gonna shoot us over it, right? And there are no cops in the apocalypse..."

James sighed and took off his gas mask. He had blue eyes and short, light, brown hair. Richard did the same. He was bald and had brown eyes and a goatee.

"So", James piped up, "Now that we all know each other _so_ intimately, do ya think ya could take a look at the engine of the RV? It kind of... won't start... since the crash..."

"Sorry, no", responded Bonnie, "But I know a guy who might... except he hates me and never wants to see me again... and I have no idea where he might be now..."

Richard let out a hearty laugh. James smirked. "It's alright", said Richard, "I can have a look at it. I used to work with engines, you know."

"Well", started James, as Richard shot the walker and looked under the bonnet, "Miss... uh... name?"

"Oh! Bonnie. The name's Bonnie."

"Bonnie. Bonnie, I still don't fully trust you... but Dick seems to. And I like Dick. So, you can sleep in the RV tonight, if you want. It doesn't smell _too_ bad in there... and it's nice and comfy, too. So... the offer's there, if you want it."

As Bonnie lay down on the vehicle's upholstery that night, awaiting sleep, she had so many thoughts drifting in her mind. She thought about Kenny and Jane, about Clementine, about Mike and Arvo, and about the two strangers she had run into that night. James and Richard. The meth cooks seemed to share an interesting chemistry. Before she knew it, Bonnie found herself falling asleep for the second time that night.


	2. Chapter 2- Business Transaction

**869 Days In**

Bonnie awoke with a jolt as the RV came to an abrupt halt. She got up, walked to the front of the RV and asked Richard, who was in the driver's seat, where they were. "Ah", he responded, "Sorry if I woke you up, stopping so suddenly like that. We're... making a business transaction. In the two weeks- I _think_ it's been two weeks- that you've been with us, you've learned a lot; In fact, you could probably cook all by yourself by now."

Bonnie crossed her arms, giving Richard an _'I know you just avoided my question and will remember that'_ look. "Alright, I'm sorry", apologised Richard, "We're at a place called Gil's Pitstop. We're here to... make a business transaction. Selling meth to a dealer. What I was getting at was, you've learned a lot while you've been with us, but there's still a lot that you don't know- like how to set up and carry out a meth deal."

"So, what you're sayin' is, you want me to go out there with ya and watch it all go down?"

Richard started to speak, then paused. "No", he finally replied, "No... I think you should... stay in the RV. At least for this one."

Bonnie opened her mouth to ask why she should stay in the RV, but was interrupted by James, who had been counting the bullets in his pistol's clip when she woke up. "So, Dick, we gonna do this or what?"

"Ah", responded Richard, "Yes, of course. We can't keep the dealer waiting in there." Richard opened the RV's sliding door, and started to walk out. "Oh, I almost forgot", he added, "Bonnie... take this."

Richard walked back in and handed Bonnie a small pistol. "For emergencies", he said. He then walked out of the RV, James following him closely. "Oh", James said, before exiting the RV, "Bonnie... I... I don't really think this is the right time, but... I..."

James shook his head, as if to say _'Forget it',_ and walked out, closing the door behind him. Bonnie sat down in the driver's seat and put the pistol on the dashboard. She had a good view of the dealer and his armed cohorts through a glassless window in Gil's Pitstop. The window probably used to have glass, but not anymore. Not that the window's lack of glass would matter- Bonnie was watching from inside the RV, parked outside, so she wouldn't hear much anyway.

James and Richard entered the pitstop. Richard started talking to the dealer, and James held up a bag of meth. Suddenly, the dealer started shouting, pointing at Richard's holstered pistol. His two bodyguards pointed their assault rifles at Richard and James. James worriedly stuffed the meth bag into his pocket and Richard put his hands up, talking loudly to the dealer. James reached into his back pocket to pull his concealed pistol out, but the men with assault rifles opened fire. Richard was the first to go down, shot through the chest, cheek and forehead. James was shot once, in side of the head, before falling onto the cold floor.

It had all happened so suddenly, Bonnie just stared blankly at the aftermath before even reacting. As tears welled up in her eyes and she grabbed the pistol Richard had given her, Bonnie heard the dealer and his men yelling loudly and realised that whatever they were saying, they weren't saying it in English. Bonnie aimed at the head of the man who had shot Richard, and pulled the trigger. The bullet exited the pistol's chamber, shattered the RV's muddy windscreen, and zoomed straight past its target, hitting a wall.

"Oh shit", Bonnie exclaimed, reversing to pull out of the pitstop's driveway. The dealer and his bodyguards continued to yell in their native tongue as they began filling the RV with bullets. The bodyguards ran out of ammunition before their angry screams were out of Bonnie's hearing range.

Bonnie eventually parked the RV just outside a forest. There wasn't much food in the RV, and she was sure that the dealer and his men couldn't have followed her that far. She took the hunting rifle from the back of the RV and made sure that none of the meth-cooking instruments or chemicals had been broken. Some containers had fallen onto the floor, but nothing had been too badly damaged.

Bonnie took the hunting rifle from the cupboard, exited the RV and ran into the forest, taking care to stay far away from walkers. She was looking for animals to kill, when a bandit suddenly jumped out from the bushes and wrestled her rifle away from her. The bandit hit Bonnie in the face with the butt of the rifle, dazing her. He put the rifle to her head...

Suddenly, the bandit was shot in the back of the head and dropped to the ground. The dead bandit had landed on top of the rifle, so Bonnie had to turn the body over to get the gun back.

"What", a voice called out through the trees, "You're just gonna ignore your savior? C'mon, at least acknowledge my existence. Y'know, jus' wave or somethin'!"

"Uh... thanks, stranger...", Bonnie responded, unsure of what to say.

The man who had shot the bandit walked over to Bonnie. "Name's Nate, by the way. What's a pretty little lady such as yourself doin' out here on a cold winter mornin'?"

"I... my name's Bonnie. I was just lookin' for animals to shoot an'..."

Nate let out a chuckle. "Huntin'?! Girl, there ain't no animals left to hunt!"

"O-oh... really..? I was livin' in a community with lots an' lots of food until a short while ago, so I wouldn't know..."

"Oh, hey, I noticed a pretty nice-lookin' RV out there... apart from the lack of a windscreen... that, uh, happen to be yours?"

"Yeah... got plenty of gas, just need a lot more food."

"Food, huh? Well, I can help you out with that, little lady. I just so happen to know a place with lots an' lots o' food... a mall, not too far from here... Thing is, my ride just got thrashed, so I ain't got no transport no more. So, how's 'bout a deal- I show you the food, and you let me bunk in your RV for a while. That sound good?"

**2 Hours Later**

"So... meth lab, huh?"

"Shut up", replied an irritated Bonnie, "an' keep drivin'. We almost there yet?"

"Sheesh, lady, just tryin' to make conversation... we're almost there... almost there... SHIT_!_"

The car had stopped when Nate accidentally ran over a man who, Bonnie thought, looked oddly similar to the bodyguard who had shot James earlier. There were four other bandits nearby- Bonnie recognised two of them as the drug dealer and one of his bodyguards. The bodyguard started shouting in his native language, and all four bandits aimed their weapons at Bonnie and Nate.

Nate kept trying to accelerate, but the RV wouldn't budge. He and Bonnie stared at each other, horrified. The same thought was on their mind, and while neither spoke, their facial expressions said it for them-

_'Fuck.'_


End file.
